


A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cosmic Love High School Verse, Deceit's Name Is Ethan, Demisexuality, Do not post to another site, Fluff, For Pride Month!, Gen, M/M, Other, Pride, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: ... and landed in my eyesEthan is new to town for a couple months and has an issue: he might be in love with his best friend.Written for Pride Month Day 1: Demisexual!





	A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month Guys! 
> 
> Also, all the sexuality prompts are in the same verse, so if you're wondering about Logan, Virgil, Patton, or Roman, don't worry, you'll see :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Ethan sighed and tugged off his motorcycle helmet, shaking out his unruly blonde-tipped curls as he walked into school. He still felt like an outcast despite going here for at least two months, but he didn’t very much mind that. He only needed a couple close friends, and he had those. 

 

“E-ethan! How are you doing today?” Logan’s voice called as Ethan walked up to the locker they shared. Ethan snored and pushed his bangs out of his face, taking a good look at his nerdy best friend and contemplating the feeling that hadn’t left whenever he did that for the past month. He was pretty certain it was love. 

 

“I’m great, traffic was nice this morning.” He paused. “Is that a new sweater?” 

 

“O-oh! Yes it is. Patton made it for me,” Logan replied, tugging at the dark blue argyle sweater vest a bit. Ethan smiled; he’d heard a lot of good things about Patton and couldn’t wait to meet him, even if Logan had warned him it might not be the best idea. 

 

“He did a good job,” Ethan simply replied, sliding his helmet into his area of the locker before grabbing out his binder and notebooks for morning classes. “So are you free after school?”    
  


“Oh, um… Roman wanted to take me shopping…” Logan mumbled, staring at his hands. Ethan laughed and ruffled his hair, dislodging the perfectly gelled strands and causing Logan to squeak. 

 

“That’s perfectly fine, Logan. We can hang out this weekend?” Ethan offered, turning a bit to head to Physics as the five minute bell rang for class. Logan nodded, a soft smile crossing his lips. 

 

“I… would love that.” With that, Ethan and Logan parted ways to go to class, both happily thinking of what the weekend may bring.

* * *

 

“... that is so unsubtle I can’t even believe you’re doing it,” Remy drawled, staring judgmentally through the webcam. Ethan turned around, smirking, hand on his hip as he stared Remy straight in the eyes across 2000 miles of country. 

 

“Might as well out myself in the most dramatic way possible,” Ethan deadpanned, holding up and shaking the demisexual pride flag. He twirled one final time to give Remy a glimpse of the whole outfit— black boots, grey jeans, purple tank top, white hoodie and beanie in all of the colours— before sitting in front of his laptop. “Remy, I’m about to tell Logan I like him.” 

 

“Hoo gurl, are you sure?” Remy asked, eyes shining with unnatural concern behind his sunglasses. “You’ve known him for, what, two months?” 

 

“I’m telling him I want to be a QPR with him,” Ethan clarified. Remy sighed, shook his head, and pushed his hair back from his face. 

 

“Whatever, it’s your heart,” he muttered. Ethan rolled his eyes, wished Remy a good day, and signed off, standing and walking downstairs to head out to school. He grabbed a granola bar on the way for lunch later, kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek, and stalked out to his motorcycle, slipping on the helmet and revving the engine before driving away. Today, he knew, was going to be important. 

 

Logan wasn’t by his usual spot at the lockers when Ethan got there, which concerned him a bit until he remembered where Logan’s other friends hung out. With that, he walked off towards the cafeteria, ignoring the whispers of everyone around him. He didn’t care about their opinions anyway. 

 

Lo and behold, Logan was with his other friends, doing homework an hour before school started. Ethan walked up, smiling, and waited for someone to notice him. The first to do so was Virgil, if the black and purple hoodie was anything to go on, who stiffened and shot Ethan a glare. Logan looked up at that point, eyes widening as he took in Ethan’s attire. 

 

“Hey Lo. I’ve got a question,” Ethan called, sitting down next to him, across from the very angry Virgil. Logan closed his calculus book and turned to Ethan, eyes wide and swimming with confusion. 

 

“Ethan, why did you not tell me you were demisexual?” 

 

“Also demiromantic, but that’s not the point,” Ethan replied. “The point is: you’re cute.” Logan flushed. “And I have a squish on you.” 

 

Logan blinked, brain taking a moment to process, before his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I have a squish on you as well, Ethan.” 

 

“Oh. Oh yay. Would you be my QPP?” Ethan asked, extending a hand awkwardly. Logan giggled and took it, pulling Ethan into a hug in the process. 

 

“Of course I will. I’m proud of you for coming out to me.” 

 

“Yeah well, figured you should know,” Ethan replied, a smirk crossing his face. “Plus, gotta give people something else to talk about, yes?” 

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Logan complained, rolling his eyes and slapping Ethan’s shoulder.

 

“But you love that,” Ethan teased. Logan shook his head and stood, grabbing Ethan’s hand again as he turned to face his friends. 

 

“The two of us shall return at lunch. Have a good day.” With that, Logan dragged his new partner off to the band room, most likely to announce his happiness to the sky. Ethan couldn’t complain, though, stomach still swimming with joy. He was just glad that Logan accepted him for who he was, and he couldn’t wait to spend more time with the lovely man who had brought a smile back to his face after moving halfway across the country in his final year of high school. For now though… for now he had to field about twenty questions from his band friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Here's my prompt list if you'd like a sneak preview of what I'm writing: https://whatdoiwrite.tumblr.com/post/184624033575/some-prompts-for-june-pride-month
> 
> See you tomorrow! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
